


Ice Cream Juseyo

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun and Youngbae go for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Juseyo

**Author's Note:**

> That touching letter from Youngbae to Seunghyun served as a reminder to how little ToBae fic there is out there. I think they would be friends as much as boyfriends if they were a couple. I believe that it would be an uncomplicated relationship, no constant reassurance needed because they know that they are always there for each other. I've set this for pre-debut days, before Big Bang really kicked off. They haven't even confirmed their stage names yet. Seunghyun is about 19 and Youngbae is 18. Hopefully their youth and innocence comes across, but probably not.
> 
> Title taken from that ice cream CF song that Big Bang did.
> 
> Anyway, leave comments!

“Seriously, Youngbae? Avocado ice cream?"

“What hyung? There is nothing wrong with wanting to eat healthily!” the tips of Youngbae’s ears were pink as he handed a bill to the server and waited for his change. The guy behind the counter slowly counted and handed over the correct amount before turning to scoop their chosen treats – vanilla for Seunghyun, dairy free-gluten free-Paleo avocado ‘ice cream’ for Youngbae.

Seunghyun leaned against the display case and surveyed the shorter boy as they waited for their desserts. “Ice cream is not meant to be healthy. It’s meant to be a treat. Plus, how is this defying Hwangssabu if you have something healthy?”

Surprisingly, it had been Youngbae who had suggested going for ice cream. Youngbae - who’s second home was the gym, who never ate fried food, who actually listened to Hwangssabu -  had sidled up to Seunghyun after their dance lesson and asked if he wanted to go for ice cream. Seunghyun had accepted immediately, needing some comfort after his scolding from Jaewook and they agreed to meet after dinner time. Leaving the hostel without the others realising had been a challenge, but it was all worth it to get some time away.

“You are one to talk, hyung. How can you choose vanilla with all of these flavours available? Vanilla is boring!” Youngbae had bent down to inspect the variety of flavours in the display case, though when he stood up again that wonderful eyesmile had made an appearance.

“Vanilla is not boring. It’s the hardest ice cream out there to get right. It’s complexity in its simplest form” Seunghyun tried to have his face remain stoic as Youngbae dissolved into laughter.

“Complexity in its simplest form?! What does that even mean?” Youngbae punched Seunghyun playfully on the arm as he laughed.

Seunghyun couldn’t keep his face straight any longer and burst into his own set of giggles. “Fine, I read that quote on the internet and thought it sounded cool. I’ve been trying to slip it into conversation for ages.”

“It’s probably best to understand a quote fully before trying to use it in everyday conversation.” Both boys were still laughing as they accepted their treats from the server and turned to leave the shop.

It was still warm outside, despite the late hour. The street was quite empty as they walked companionably, shoulders bumping occasionally. Both knew exactly where they were headed – the small playground 5 minutes away from the ice cream shop, 10 minutes from their hostel. As their debut loomed, they hadn’t had much time to visit the playground. It had always served as a safe haven, a short escape from the hectic blur that had become their lives. As a group or just the two of them, the playground had always welcomed them and gave them the chance to be still for a while.

The duo made their way to the swings and sat down before starting their ice cream. After a few licks and appreciative moans, Seunghyun released his hand from its grip on the swing’s chain and held it out towards Youngbae. Youngbae paused in his eating to look down at Seunghyun’s offered hand, wiped his own palm on his jeans and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

 

Seunghyun smiled as he took another lick of his ice cream. He very gently began to swing, the momentum conducted through their joined hands causing Youngbae to swing also. As he went forward Youngbae went back and vice versa, but they always met in the middle. Both boys had their eyes fixed on one another as they ate their ice creams.

Neither of them was large on PDA and they often avoided touching so that others wouldn’t catch on, but that didn’t diminish how crazy they were about each other. Youngbae’s caring and accepting nature had captured Seunghyun and Youngbae loved Seunghyun’s innocence and playful nature. When they were alone, it was just them. No Taekwon/Taeyang, no Mark/T.O.P – just Youngbae and Seunghyun.

Youngbae’s thumb stroked the back of Seunghyun’s hand and Seunghyun had taken to blowing kisses between licks of ice cream. They ate their ice cream in silence, continuing to stare and enjoy each other’s company. No words were needed when it was just the two of them.

Seunghyun finished the ice cream and started to nibble on the waffle cone. Youngbae hadn’t even gone for a cone, choosing a cup instead.

“How was your boring vanilla?” Youngbae asked as he sucked on his plastic spoon.

“It’s delicious. How about your salad in a cup?”

Youngbae rolled his eyes, though he laughed as he answered “It’s creamy and good for me. But I admit that it could be sweeter.”

They carried on eating their dessert, idly chatting about parts of the day that the other hadn’t been present for. Apparently Daesung is doing very well in his Japanese lessons and Seungri has a crush on the new dancer. As Seunghyun finished his waffle cone and Youngbae scraped the dregs from the cup, they became aware that they would have to return to the hostel soon. They had already been gone 40 minutes and they had activities early the next morning. Seunghyun reluctantly pulled his hand away from Youngbae’s and stood up from his swing. He gathered up the empty cup from Youngbae’s lap and turned to dispose of it in a nearby bin. When he returned Youngbae was still on the swing, kicking his legs slightly.

“Come on Bae, time to go home.” Seunghyun placed himself in front of the younger man’s swing, settling between his open legs. Youngbae smiled and wrapped his ankles around Seunghyun’s calves.

“I don’t want to go.” Youngbae wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s waist and Seunghyun brought his arms down to rest on Youngbae’s neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

“I don’t want to go either.” Seunghyun bent slightly and rubbed his nose in Youngbae’s hair. It was currently in a high bun; the younger man had taken out his cornrows and shampooed his hair before dinner. Seunghyun loved Youngbae’s hair like this; he could run his hands through it freely.

 Slowly, they detangled themselves from each other and Seunghyun stepped back. He gripped Youngbae’s hands and pulled the younger man to his feet. Youngbae entwined their hands and observed his boyfriend’s face. Then he cracked up again.

“Hey, you are too quick to laugh at me! What is it now?” Seunghyun tried to pull away but Youngbae held him firm. Youngbae latched onto the front of Seunghyun’s hoodie and hauled the taller boy in closer. Then he brought Seunghyun’s face down to his and planted a kiss on his lower lip.

“You had a little something there” Youngbae panted when they eventually pulled apart.

Seunghyun smirked and tangled his hand into Youngbae’s hair. “I thought you said vanilla was boring.”

Youngbae scrubbed his thumb against the mark on the older boy’s chin. “It tasted pretty exciting just now. And that was just the type of sweetness I was looking for.”

Seunghyun laughed before leaning down again and pressed another kiss to the younger boy’s mouth. “I suppose we can stay another 5 minutes.”


End file.
